Kumajiro
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Aquel era el mejor regalo que podrian haberle hecho. Dedicado a yuki. Se que el cumpleaños de Canada es en verano pero como el cumpleaños es cuando se emancipa y aqui aun no lo habia hecho, asi que francis decidio que su cumpleaños seria en invierno


Aquel día era el día de su cumpleaños, normalmente algo así no le entusiasmaba mucho ya que todos se solían olvidar de él. No es que le molestara ya que sabia que todos estaban muy ocupados y no había tiempo para él, pero aun así a veces se sentía algo solo. Además todos sus cumpleaños eran como otro día del año para él en el que no se daban cuenta de su existencia pero este iba a ser especial, lo sabía.

Una semana antes Francis se había acercado a él muy ilusionado, le había cogido en brazos y le había dicho que había encontrado el regalo perfecto para él. El pequeño canadiense se había puesto muy contento no solo por el amoroso gesto de Francis, que ya de por si le había gustado ya que no eran muchas las veces que le trataban con cariño o que se acordaban de que había otro niño por ahí aparte de Alfred, lo que realmente le había hecho feliz no era el hecho en si de que fuera a tener un regalo sino el que el francés hubiera pensado en el y se hubiera acordado de que en breve seria su cumpleaños.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, entro caminado normal, ya que si Arthur le veía corriendo le reñiría, busco su taza y se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno, escucho como alguien entraba y al girarse vio a Francis que al descubrir como el pequeño canadiense le miraba desvío la mirada lo que sorprendió al mas pequeño.

-buenos días –se acerco para abrazarle y el francés se aparto avergonzado.

No entendía que le ocurría aquella mañana, pocas veces se daba cuenta de su existencia pero cuando se daba cuenta le trataba de forma extremadamente amorosa, y en aquel momento se notaba que le veía, que sabia que estaba allí entonces ¿Qué ocurría?

Lo medito por un momento y comprendió, de nuevo se había olvidado de su regalo, sus ojos escocían y le dolía el pecho, las lagrimas empezaron a resbalarse por su rostro, pero no quería que le viera llorar, salio corriendo de la cocina viendo como Francis le miraba estático, abrió la puerta de la casa y salio dando un portazo.

Avanzo sin rumbo por la nieve hasta llegar a un lugar desde el que no se veía la casa y permaneció ahí quieto dejando que sus lagrimas se helaran a causa del frío, miro a su alrededor y observo la nieve blanca y perfecta, ahora estaba solo, pero solo de una manera en la que nunca había estado, esta vez si estaba solo de verdad.

Paso el tiempo, no sabia si había pasado unos minutos o horas, no sabia que hacer probablemente ellos estarían mejor sin él o no notarían que había desaparecido. Observo la nieve, hasta que vio algo moverse no sabia bien que era, solo se veía un borrón blanco atravesar la nieve. Lo observo hasta perderlo de vista.

Sintió que algo caía sobre él, se levanto como pudo de la nieve y vio a su lado un pequeño oso blanco. Ladeo la cabeza sin entender que hacia aquel oso allí, lo que mas le sorprendió es que estuviera solo ya que las crías de oso siempre estaban con su madre. Le observo curioso y el pequeño oso también, hasta que el oso hablo.

-Who? –pregunto curioso.

-Canadá

Ambos sonrieron, el canadiense sintió algo calido en su pecho. Ambos caminaron hasta un tronco caído en el suelo y allí se sentaron.

-¿que hacías aquí solo?

-Yo… siempre se olvidan de mí y pensé que…

-A mi me da la sensación de que no se olvidan de ti

-¿Umm? –Ladeo la cabeza sin comprender- hoy es mi cumpleaños y…

-¿Tu cumpleaños? –El oso se sorprendió- ¿vives con un idiota francés?

-Si… ¿Cómo…?

-En este momento no es importante –sonrío.

-Oh, bueno… por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo no tengo nombre, mi madre desapareció antes de darme uno…

-¿Desapareció?

-Unos cazadores furtivos la…

-Comprendo –miro hacia abajo con tristeza.

-¿Quieres darme un nombre?

-¿Te gustaría?

-Si…

-¡Entonces te daré uno! –El canadiense medito por unos momentos- ¡ya se! Te llamaras Kumajiro.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron mirando la nieve, hasta que apareció a lo lejos una figura borrosa corriendo hacia ellos, según se fue acercando su imagen se veía más nítida.

-¿Fran…cis?

Cuando llego hasta casi su altura pudo distinguir lágrimas en los ojos del mayor. El frances se arrodillo frente a el y le abrazo con fuerza aun llorando.

-Lo siento tanto Matt-el canadiense reacciono abrazándose a el.

Permanecieron un momento así, hasta que el francés se aparto suavemente de el.

-no quiero que pienses que me escuso pero yo de verdad tenia un regalo para ti… pero…-sintió que algo le tiraba de la pierna del pantalón, se agacho y vio al pequeño oso- ¡Tú! ¿Como as llegado hasta aquí? Este iba a ser tu regalo, pero se escapo –alzo al oso- ¡por tu culpa mi pequeño Matt…! –el canadiense le detuvo.

-me encanta mí regalo… -dijo tímidamente.

Francis sonrío, no comprendía que había pasado pero tanto el pequeño oso, cuyo nombre según le diría después Matthew era Kumajiro, como el propio Matt se veían muy felices.

Y el pequeño canadiense pensó que ya nunca mas se sentiría solo ya que Kumajiro y él estarían siempre juntos.

* * *

Dedicado a yuki.

Se admiten criticas siempre y cuando sean costructivas.

Me disculpo por la ortografía y espero que hallan disfrutado leyendo.


End file.
